


It will be okay

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Dean finds Castiel in the middle of an episode and helps him calm down.





	It will be okay

He found Castiel in the empty bathtub of his hotel room. Sobbing and shaking, He had tears pouring from his eyes. He had managed to keep most of the sound from escaping him, that is until he looked up and saw Dean standing there with fear evident in his eyes.

"Dean- Dean." Castiel choked out and reached for Dean with one of his hands. It was covered in half dried soap and rubbed raw.

Dean took Castiel's hand, terrified as he looked over Castiel's thin body. He was sitting in the tub with his underwear still on and had dried soap all over him.

"What happened...?" Dean barely managed to get out of his mouth as he looked back to Castiel's fear stricken eyes.

"I just- I couldn't stop, Dean. I just kept eating and eating."  His eyes started leaking fresh tears and his body started twitching again. "I didn't know what to do, Dean! And now tomorrow-" A sob racked through his body and he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Dean fell to his knees next to the tub, still holding Cas' left hand with his, he lifted his head off the hard surface.

"Dean-" Cas cried, looking into his eyes frantically. "It hurt so much. B-but I couldn't stop!"

Dean's grip tightened on his hand. "Cas, Can- Can I turn on the water for you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and not quite so utterly scared.

Castiel nodded slightly and tried to sit up a little bit. Dean didn't let go of his hand as he turned the faucet on warm and plugged the drain.

When he turned back to Castiel he saw that he had calmed down slightly but only for a moment as his eyes quickly filled up again and he covered his mouth with his free hand, ignoring the taste of the harsh soap touching his lips.

"Shit." Dean muttered, returning to his side. He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair and Cas leaned into the touch weakly. "It will be okay." Dean said, not entirely sure what he was promising.

Castiel didn't reply verbally, he just continued to shake and whimper and tighten his hold on Dean's hand. Dean tried to get closer to him but the tub was in the way.

"Do you want me to get in with you?" Dean asked quietly and Castiel nodded in reply.

Dean let go of his hand to take his outer layer of clothing off and Castiel cried quietly at the loss. Dean climbed into the slowly filling tub, leaving the rest of his clothes on even though he knew that the wet denim would be a bitch to take off not to mention really uncomfortable.

He scooped Castiel up and held his now much smaller than before body to his chest. They leaned against the back of the tub and Dean threaded his finger through Cas' hair again.

"It was so much, Dean." Castiel whispered brokenly and Dean held him closer.

"You'll be okay." Dean murmured and Castiel shook his head.

"But what if i'm not?" He cried, burying his face further in Dean's chest. "It was so much, Dean. I couldn't- I couldn't fix it all."

"I'll be with you." Dean whispered. "The whole time. I'll help you."

"But you can't-"

"We can't change the past but we can move forward. And i'll help you."

Castiel cried quietly against Dean's neck while the tub filled with water.

"Cas," Dean said softly after he had calmed down considerably. "We need to wash you off now."

Castiel nodded and sat up slowly. Dean did as well then cupped the warm water in his hands, pouring it over Castiel's shoulders and chest, washing away the dried soap. He delicately wiped away the dried suds on Cas' jaw and lips.

The tub was not meant for two grown men so it was a tight squeeze but he was able to rinse Castiel off pretty easily and then they both settled back in together.

"Thank you, Dean. For being with me." Castiel whispered into the crook of Dean's neck and Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Always."


End file.
